A Twisted Enchantment
by MelodyDTK
Summary: The entire Shisbusen is having a Masquerade Ball, everyone is invited- but for a love stricken Maka, she doesn't know if she is up for it. Soul is just trying to find and capture his true love, but how can he find her, in a ball full of unidentifiable people? The warped tale of a love story.
1. Exquisiteness, In It's Finest

I sighed, almost ready to give up on my cause. I got off my laptop, and walked over to the single bright piece of pink paper pinned to my bulletin board. I dragged my finger over the letters, and re-read them.

** Masquerade Ball, Come one, Come All!**

** Dress in ball attire, but with a mask. Hide your identity!**

** No dates, and free entry! There will be plenty of snacks, and great music.**

** June 1rst, 2012, at 7:00, to Midnight.**

I groaned. I really, deep down, wanted to go… but I wasn't looking forward to seeing my crush being bombarded with girls, and having his hands wrapped around another girls waist. I sat down at my desk, face resting in my palms. _Dammit. _I had told Liz repeatedly that I wasn't going to go, saying that I can't dance and that it wasn't my kind of thing. She had practically begged me to go, telling me that it was well worth it, and that I would be, "surprised". I had no clue what that meant, but a spark of curiosity flared in my heart, and I wanted to figure it out, very badly.

_I want to know who he will be dancing with… just so I can get over him. _I finally decided just to call Liz, just to see what this whole dance thing was about anyways. I picked up my plain cherry red flip phone, and hit her speed dial. The phone started to ring for the first time, and right away she answered.

"Oaaaaai, Maka!" She called, obviously excited that I had called.

"Oh h-hi Liz, I-"

"Is this about the ball!" she shrieked, "I hope it is! Don't disappoint me Maka! It won't be me only that will be disappointed, but Soul too!" She screeched.

"Well Liz, that isn't true, but-"

"Like hell it isn't true! He is fricken' in love with you!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay! Calm down Liz! I just want the details of the dance!"

"Well, what do you not know..?" She questioned.

"Uhhh, Well…"

"You don't need details do you." Liz deadpanned.

"Well, actually, its… about… the dress…?"

"DRESS! CLOTHES! REALLY! OOOOH! MAKA! Let me help! Pretty please! I'll make Soul think you're the hottest girl in town!"

"That's totally not what I meant!" I rebutted.

"Uh huh, suuuuuure. Anyways, let's go right now! I know the perfect dress shop!"

"But, Liz, I am not, "

"Shush. I'll be there in five! Ooooh! I CAN'T WAIT!" she squealed, nearly deafening my ear.

"Liz, wait-" but the only answer I received was the dull dial tone. I sighed. _Dammit Liz, why must you always do this! I wanted to go to the ball, but… Soul… _I slammed my fist down on the bed, and lay on my back, feet in the air. "Kill meeee." I moaned, and I was startled when I got a response from across the hall.

"No can do meister!" And a few chuckles. My face burned red, and I giggled, and answered,

"Oh! Shut up! Hahahahah" My face faded to its pale porcelain color, and Soul slowly walked in.

"So, what are you-" I started, but was cut off by the view of a cute boy, SHIRTLESS. I gulped, and my entire face went numb from all the blood rushing to it. My cheeks were burning.

"What?" He questioned, his face full of curiosity.

"Wha-? N-nothing!" I responded smiling.

"You like the view, don't you?" He said, winking and stretching at the same time. _I could just run up and kiss you right now! _My brain screamed.

"N-no! Shut up! Hahah. I am being kidnapped and forced to go to shopping with Liz."

"Shopping…? For what?" He said, his eyes broadening with even more curiosity. I couldn't lie to those ruby red eyes. I started to loose myself in them, but finally responded.

"T-the…b-ball…" I responded, in a whispering tone.

"THE BALL! WAIT, YOUR GOING TO THAT THING!" He screamed, clearly surprised. He took me off guard, and I raised my hands up defensively,

"I didn't even really want to go, and-"

"I can't believe you're going." Soul said, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. _He doesn't want me there!_

"If you didn't want me to go, you could have just said so…" I muttered, my heart feeling heavy.

"Wait, no! It's not that, it's just…" Soul's face was content, and he looked frustrated.

"Just… Maka… UGH! NEVERMIND!" He raised his voice, ran out my room, and slammed his door. _What is wrong with him? _

"Boys are so confusing." I hurriedly got ready, slipped on a leaf green hoodie that went a little down past my thighs, with a zipper at the top, and a bow at the bottom. I pulled on a white flowing skirt, a little too short for my tastes, and did my hair up in a ponytail instead of my usual pigtails. I started to walk down the hall, when I convinced myself to at least tell him goodbye. I heard a faint car honking in the front of our apartment. I started to run until I reached his door. I held my hand over my heart, which was beating so rapidly that I could hear it pounding in my ears. I breathed out, and prepared to face him again.

~Soul's POV~

_Dammit. Why am I so stupid!" _I was in the middle of arguing with myself, when I heard Maka start down the hall, to the front door. _You made a fool out of yourself Soul. How uncool. _I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling while trying to think of a way to tell Maka how I feel. The truth was that I was in love with her. Sure, at first she was Miss Tiny Tits, but now, in the last three years, she had really grown up. She went from cute, to absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

Guys started to hit on her, and after she made me into a Death Scythe, people were trying to get her attention all the time. It made me so damn jealous sometimes; I just had to walk away, which in return, hurt her feelings. I hated seeing Maka hurt, after what happened with her father. I had no idea how she could be so caring and nice and a vicious fighter at the same time. It's what I loved about her, and I realized this after we had defeated the Kishin. I really doubted that she loved me back, and I regretted that more than anything.

I couldn't ruin our friendship, but I could barely stand being next to her without blubbering like an idiot. I didn't think she would go to the ball, and I wasn't even planning on going. But now that she was… _I have to be there to protect her… to dance with her…. To love her! _I was trying to figure out how I could get a cool tux and mask, when the girl of my dreams walked into my room, looking stunning. The white and green matched her skin and eyes, and I wanted to run up and kiss her right then and there. _How uncool. _

"Uhh.. hey…" she said, her lips pulling into a lopsided smirk that I found so adorable.

"H-hey!" I responded, a blush going across my face. _Why does she look so damn good! _Her legs and arms were toned, and her boobs finally filled out. Her hair was now long, and luscious.

"Well, goodbye! And when I bring home my dress, no peeking- it's supposed to be a secret, remember!" She grinned, obviously hoping a happy reaction from me, "Well, if you go…" she added.

"OH! I'm going!" I answered the blush now bright red, and my face warm. I gave her my famous grin, and added, "And you can't see my tux, or mask until the ball!"

She looked surprised at first, and then smiled.

"I can't wait to see you there Soul." She spun, her skirt doing a twirl, and she winked at me, rather seductively. "Bye." She sauntered out of the apartment, and I saw her climb into Liz's convertible from my window. I pulled out my laptop, and got onto the internet. _Damn, I need a tux, FAST! _

~Maka's POV~

W_ow… where did that courage come from?_ I had just winked at the guy of my dreams! And he… liked it! I skipped/ran out of the apartment and slid into an excited Liz's car. Liz began to talk rapidly, but all I could think about was his happy face when I flirted with him. _Oh Soul, I hope you love me too… _

**I hope you guys liked it! There will be new chapters very soon! If you want more, or want to inspire me, or simply make my day, write something in that little comment/review box down there! Thank you so much! I wrote this on the plane! And, for my readers of my other stories, Fresh Start will be updated next, and a surprise extra chapter to, True Love, A Test of Bravery. I love you all!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Melody**


	2. Danger Lurking From Behind

~Unkown POV~

I walked out of the movie theatre, and held my hand up to block my vision from the glaring sun. I shivered, and pulled my black sweatshirt closer around my body. I sighed, and checked my phone again for messages, and I saw that I had gotten one during the movie. I clicked on the new message, and stepped out on to the sidewalk, and sat down, reading the message. I absent mindedly read through it, and shut my phone. I paused for a second, than panic and anxiety shot through my body. _WHAT! NO! NO! NO! _I ripped open my phones lid, making a crack in the process. I didn't even care, as I reopened the message, and re-read the words over and over. I thought I felt my heart stop for a moment, as a coldness washed over my limbs. All of a sudden, my sweatshirt was too warm, I ripped it off in anger, and threw it to the ground, my face red, and my palm hurt from squeezing my phone so hard. Another piece cracked, and I screamed.

"GOD DAMMIT! NO! THIS RUINS FUCKING EVERYTHING! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed, getting astonished looks from dating teens and families walking into Death City's movie theatre. I stood up quickly, and slammed my phone down to the cement. I heard a loud cracking noise, and I knew that it was destroyed now- not that I cared. I trembled with anger, and I hoped on my motor bike, starting the engine, and speeding away at an adrenaline junkie's speed. I ran over my old phone in the process, but didn't slow down- I was headed to Soul Evan's house.

~Liz's POV~

I was about to start out to Maka's house, to drag her to the dress boutique that I KNEW that she would love. I couldn't wait for Soul to ask Maka to the ball, and I knew that she was looking forward to it as much as I was fan-girling over it! I had nobody else to scream about it to, Tsubaki and Patty already knew it as much as I did, and the boys didn't want to hear about it. I decided to text my friend Jade, she probably didn't know about it much. I knew her from the DWMA, but we never hung out much. I was grinning as I flipped open my phone, and sent a text to her,

_To: Jade_

_OMG! Soul and Maka= so cute together! :D I think he is going to ask her to the dance! OMG! :D _

I sent it, and grabbed my bag, grabbing my keys and walked into Kidd's room, going to tell him goodbye. I found him, laying in the perfect center of his made bed, reading a book, called, _The Fault in Our Stars. _

"See ya Kiddo!" I cheered, waving to him goodbye. _He looked so handsome. _His golden eyes traced up my body, and locked onto my eyes and focused on me. I was going to turn to leave, but his eyes felt like they had captured me, and kept me standing there. We were just gazing at each other, for a least a minute, until his expressionless face turned into a smirk that I loved so dearly. He waved me goodbye, and flicked his eyes back into his book. I turned, and slouched a bit, I wanted him to ask me to-

"Wait. Liz." Confused, I turned around, only to feel cold lips caress mine. Shocked, I pulled away, looking at him surprised. He now had a mysterious blush I had never seen before playing across his cheeks.

"This book, it's been telling me a few things about love, and Liz, I'm sorry I stole a kiss from you. It's Liz, I think, I love you, and-" I made a "shhhh" noise, and grabbed his hand. He looked down at me- since he had grown taller over the years. Confused, and blushing, he finally met my eyes, which were watering- and a tear escaped, swiping down my cheek. His mouth made a small "o" and he raised his hand and took one of his fingers, and wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry. You're tough." He whispered, and he looked so loving. I made a small whimper, and wrapped my arms around his neck, my tears springing out more than they ever have. I have never cried before in front of him, and I never planned on it. He returned the hug, and whispered into my hair.

"Why are you crying? Do you not love me back?" He said so quietly, that I could hear the worry and sadness in his voice. I pulled off his back, and looked at him.

"You idiot. I love you so much." I then took his shoulders, and caressed his lips with mine, savoring the taste- as he did the same. It sounds corny, but fireworks burst in my head, as I moaned into the kiss. I smiled, and pulled away. He was grinning wider than I have ever seen before, and he said,

"Thank god." I laughed, and he chuckled, and I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I have to go now, dress shopping! No peeking when I get home! Secret identities!" I called, opening the front door.

"What a shame, I wish I could know which one was you while looking into the ball. You are the only one I am interested in." he said, and I smiled, and shut the door, climbed into my convertible, and started off to Maka's apartment, my lips tingling in excitement. I laughed, and turned up the radio, my mood bright, and my spirits high. I sang along with 3Oh!3, until I pulled over to her driveway. She bounced out, her face bright, and a slight blush across her cheeks as well, and I could tell she was happy. She climbed in, and remained silent as I told her all about Kid. She cheered for me, and told me all about Soul today.

My body was tingling with happiness, and I was excited to go shopping with this love struck girl. I cranked up the radio, and we sped off, on our way to the secret dress shop on the corner of Death City's shopping strip mall. I asked Maka to check my phone, (No texting and driving people!) and she said there were no messages. _Hmm… Jade didn't text back. Maybe I shouldn't of told her, she did kind of have a thing for Soul, last time I checked. _I shrugged, and decided to deal with it later; today was going to be a great day!

We arrived at Sophia's Dress Shop, and Maka's expression was priceless, it was clear she hadn't even noticed this store before, like most people, but I had given it a chance, and it was the most unique dress boutique in all of Death City. The outside looked crappy, nothing special, and easy to overlook. It was a boring brick pattern, with a small sign. It looked like one of those bad drug stores you don't go into unless you risk getting kidnapped. But, once you got inside, it took your breath away. The walls and windows were spread everywhere, giving a soft glow to the place, shining the sparkles and seams of the dresses, and the walls were painted in sunset colors. The rows of dresses were in rows by sizes, hanging from nice silver racks across black and white tiled floors. I smiled, and Maka skipped inside. I said hello to the store owner, who I had become great friends with over the years, and asked her if she had any suggestions for Maka. Ellen, the owner, paused for a second, hand over chin, thinking. She was around thirty years old, and had her black hair pinned back in a bun with two chopsticks poking out.

"OH! I have the perfect thing. I tad expensive, and brand new, and we only have two, but the most beautiful thing for her." She rushed out of the counter, and began shuffling through the racks muttering,

"I knew it was in here somewhere…OH YEAH! Found it dear!" She yelled, holding the beauty above her head. I gaped. She was right, it was perfect. I looked over at Maka, and her mouth was wide open as well. Man, Ellen was such a fashionista. I was SO jealous. Maka, who usually didn't care for dresses, was smiling, nodding her head, and had her arms out stretched. Ellen placed the dress in her hands, and shooed her over to the dressing rooms, while she dragged me over to the racks.

"And you, I just know the perfect thing. It's an antique, and will hug your curves just-"

"Ellen, thanks, but I can pick it out myself-" I started, but Ellen's face turned dark, and it terrified me to the bone. I never knew someone so beautiful and kind could turn so… frightening. W_ait… Patty…._ I shut up, and she pulled out a dress that made me want to shove money in her face, take it, and run away. I fell in love with it, and it made me think of fairy tales.

"Oh Ellen, it's beautiful, but we both need masks too," I started, but she interrupted.

"I know that, silly head. Do you think I am from yesterday? I get masks for all my dresses around this dance, now go try it on." I squealed, and jumped up and hugged her. I thanked her repeatedly while I ran into the room to change. I slid the dress on, and looked at myself in the mirror. I held my breath, and looked over myself. _Beautiful…_I had never felt that great about my looks, but right now, I felt like I could be a princess. _With Kid as the prince. _I blushed, and ran out to meet Maka, who was already waiting outside my room, staring at herself in the mirror. I stared at Maka, and I couldn't take my eyes away. She looked beautiful, more than I did. I was envious, but I nodded at her anyway.

She turned to me, and I knew that Soul would drop dead with happiness if he saw her now. Her hair was down, and it had grown down to her elbows. Her dress was gold and white, the torso a light golden color, framing around her bust, _that she actually had now!_ And the skirt a flowing white, poofing out like a princess dress around her waist and down to her ankles. She looked so beautiful, and I smiled at her.

"MAKA! You look breath taking." I said, hugging her. I felt her blush, and she said,

"Oh god Liz, you look beautiful. Kid is a lucky guy!" She smiled at me, and I knew she was being honest. "You look like a freaking princess!" She added, and I responded,

"NO! YOU look like a freaking princess!" she giggled, and Ellen walked over,

"YOU BOTH LOOK LIKE FREAKING PRINCESS'S!" She screamed, her voice rang out the store, and we all giggled. I looked over myself again, and I knew it was true; my dress was a heart shape around my bust, a burgundy color, gripping my waist, and flowing immediately out into a ball gown shape, reaching my ankle's as well. Around the bust, there were small silver gems. I smiled, and Ellen kept complimenting how beautiful we were, and how jealous she was. She handed us matching masks, and we put them on happily.

They matched perfectly, and we did twirls until we were dizzy. We took off our dresses, and bought them, cheering, and putting them in the back. I was a little sad that we hadn't took Patty and Tsubaki with, but they already had their dresses. Hmf. We were having a great time, until we had to drop Maka off at home. I waved at her goodbye, and watched her eagerly run inside with her bag, and I drove home, exhausted, but the happiest I have been in a long time.

~Unkown POV~

I had followed the convertible all the way to the boutique, and peeked through the windows, seeing Maka's dress. _That bitch. _I grimaced, and staked outside until they left. I then ran inside, and bought a dress…one with a golden waist, and flowing white skirt. I smiled, and picked up the matching mask, not bothering to try them on. I gave them to the cashier, and she commented how lucky I was that I had gotten the second and last one, and that the first one just sold minutes ago. I smiled, and played along, until I got out of the building. I smiled, and wrapped the bag around the handle of my motorbike. After seeing them at Soul's house before I went in, how could I not follow them? And it turned out to be VERY helpful. I grinned, and knew I had a Plan B if my first one didn't work. _Soul Evan's, you will be mine. _I thought, as I sped down the street back home.

**Wow. Long chapter! That's for not updating for so long! Whew! Sorry about the cliff hanger…! Love you! Please, please review! It means oh-so much! Thank you!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Melody**


End file.
